The present disclosure relates to patient care devices, such as patient thermal temperature management systems, as well as patient support apparatuses, such as beds, cots, stretchers, recliners, and the like.
Patient support apparatuses are often used to transport individuals within a healthcare facility, such as a hospital, from one location to another. In some instances, the patient support apparatuses include built-in propulsion systems that drive one or more wheels on the patient support apparatus, thereby reducing the effort a caregiver would otherwise have to exert in pushing the patient support apparatus from one location to another. In other instances, the caregiver is forced to supply all of the motive force for moving the patient support apparatus from one location to another.